


Roadtrip.

by noxxx



Series: Starker week 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Car Sex, Fluff, M/M, Roadtrip, Starker Week 2018, peter wants to fuck ok?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxxx/pseuds/noxxx
Summary: Peter and Tony are coming back from a conference in another city, until Tony decides to rest a bit beside the road. JUST to rest.But Peter is a pretty a horny teenager who craves attention from his lover.





	Roadtrip.

**Author's Note:**

> Aesthetic para este one shot:   
> https://an-errant.tumblr.com/post/175722573152/starker-week-day-1-roadtrip-click-to-read

\-   
\- ¿Cuánto falta?  
\- No mucho.  
\- Eso decía hace dos horas, señor Stark – suspiró el joven mientras apoyaba su frente contra el cristal de la ventanilla. Se encontraba ansioso por llegar y tirarse en su cama a dormir diez horas seguidas.   
Tony le palmeó la rodilla y siguió conduciendo.  
\- Tranquilo muchacho, prometo que vamos a llegar a Nueva York antes de las seis.  
Y es que acompañar a su mentor a esa importante charla universitaria en otra ciudad fue una propuesta importante para él. Tony le insistió conque esto le ayudaría a ganar experiencia para cuando sea mayor y deba valerse por su cuenta. A “sociabilizar“con los adultos, mejor dicho. Y es que ese par de días no fueron más que trabajo y más trabajo, Peter ya se estaba aburriendo demasiado y casi chilló de alegría cuando Tony le informo que debían volver a Nueva York.  
\- ¿Hay algo para beber? Muero de sed.  
\- Si, ten – para su sorpresa, el hombre sacó una botella de un compartimiento y se la alcanzó. Tony Stark parecía estar preparado para todo, o simplemente tenía lo que sea que Peter necesitase.  
Una hora más pasó. Y como Peter notaba que aún faltaba DEMASIADO, insistió en poner música de Rihanna, pero Tony le arrebató el disco de sus manos.  
\- Oh vamos – suspiró Peter - Es música de calidad.  
\- AC/DC es música de calidad.  
\- Vamos señor Stark - juntó sus manos para rogarle – Por favor, por favor, por favor.  
Y es que una sola mirada a esos ojos de perrito y se le hizo imposible negarse. Bufó mientras le entregaba el disco a su acompañante y accedía. Peter sonrió y no tardó en poner la música, la cual no fue tan mala según Tony (luego de un rato escuchando cada canción).  
Bromearon y rieron un poco más, mientras comían todos los dulces que Peter había comprado en la última estación de servicio. Cantaban a todo pulmón y ya Iban por el segundo álbum cuando el mayor quiso parar un segundo para estirar las piernas.  
Fueron a un costado de la carretera, algo oculta por un par de árboles. Ya casi era de noche, y por lo visto la promesa de volver antes de las seis se fue al demonio. Peter se sentó en el capó del auto balanceando sus pies mientras observaba a su mentor fumar y mirar al cielo, decidió imitarlo. Algunas estrellas ya comenzaban a resplandecer, pequeños diamantes que adornaban el manto negro que se cernía sobre ellos. Normalmente en la ciudad no podía verlas, pero aquí en las afueras se notaba la diferencia, pudo vislumbrar varias… y eran hermosas.  
No eran lo único hermoso que tenía enfrente.  
De repente su vista bajó y recorrió la figura de ese hombre bañado por las estrellas. Se sintió algo cliché, pero las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera planearlo y exigió en un murmullo apenas audible.  
\- ¿Puede venir?  
El hombre volteó a verlo mientras enarcaba levemente las cejas, pero de igual forma se acercó al muchacho. Peter se movió un poco para dejarle espacio y el mayor se sentó a su lado. No se esperaba que la cabeza del joven fuera a parar a su hombro, pero de igual forma no se quejaba.  
\- Gracias por traerme – sonrió levemente Peter.  
Estar así de cerca y completamente solos era agradable. Y más cuando Tony lo rodeó con su brazo para atraerlo a su cuerpo. La fresca brisa nocturna de verano les despeinaba levemente el cabello y acariciaba sus pieles, haciéndolos suspirar un poco.  
Se quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo nocturno. Cuanta paz podían encontrar en ese momento y entre ellos, cuanta paz podía encontrar Tony en la mirada del chico, cuanta paz podía encontrar Peter en los brazos del hombre.  
Peter levantó un poco la cabeza y se miraron. Por alguna razón se quedaron así como un minuto entero, respirando el uno frente al otro. Peter pestañeaba con cierto intento de seducir, su boca levemente entreabierta era una invitación más que obvia. Y Tony (para calmarse seguramente) le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, mientras lo acariciaba con sus pulgares. Pero el muchacho, al ver que todavía no tomaba la iniciativa, decidió exigirlo directamente.  
\- ¿Me da un beso?  
Una leve pausa. Peter temió una negativa.  
Pero lo hizo.   
Stark presionó sus labios superficialmente, con delicadeza, probándolo como si fuera un vino. Y Peter tampoco se quedaba atrás, le siguió el beso mientras juntaba sus manos detrás del cuello del hombre y le acariciaba el cabello con sus dedos.   
Tony se separó brevemente y Peter aun anhelaba volver a unir sus labios de vuelta, ese beso desesperado, anhelante, cargado de espera con algunos toques de lujuria contenida. Lo venía necesitando.  
\- E-estuvo tan ocupado ésta semana – le costaba respirar - que apenas nos veíamos. Lo extrañé – gimoteó Peter.   
Tony lo tomó delicadamente por el mentón y lo atrajo para unir sus bocas en un tierno beso, a manera de disculpa. Y aunque el joven sonrió en el medio, quería llevar las cosas un poco más allá. ¿Y qué mejor ocasión que en medio de la nada, de noche, solo ellos dos?  
Peter le correspondió aquel gesto afectivo, pero de forma más apasionada. Casi violenta. Como solo lo hace un adolescente impaciente.  
\- Que ansioso – se burló el mayor separándose por un instante, solo para volver a besarlo segundos después.  
Tony estaba más que contento con la iniciativa de su joven aprendiz, quien lo atraía más y más a su cuerpo mientras se recostaba en el capó. El hombre se acomodó con cuidado sobre él, y acarició sus costados con cariño. Peter lo atrapó con sus piernas y Tony se dejó llevar, besando primero su mejilla para irse perdiendo en aquel dulce cuello, y lamerlo como solo él sabía hacerlo. Las manos del joven viajaron desesperadamente a su cinturón, pero Tony las alejó amablemente.   
\- Deja que te recompense yo primero ¿Sí? Por ser tan desconsiderado contigo en estos días - le dio un beso en la frente y abrió el cierre de los jeans de Peter. El mencionado lo ayudó, deshaciéndose de los pantalones y ropa interior.  
Gimió inconscientemente cuando Tony lo tomó en su mano y comenzó a acariciarlo con el pulgar, subiendo y bajando de forma tortuosa mientras se besaban. Minutos después, la cabeza del hombre terminó entre sus piernas.  
\- No sabes cómo extrañaba hacer esto, Pete – lamió sin pudor aquella parte del cuerpo de Peter que lo volvía loco – Siempre tan bello ¿Me dejas?  
\- S-Si… si usted quiere – susurró algo sonrojado – T-Tony – gimoteó desesperado luego de un par de caricias más.  
\- Tranquilo, cariño. Hay tiempo – el mayor hizo círculos con sus pulgares sobre las piernas del chico y con toda la devoción que sentía que por aquel joven, comenzó.   
Los dulces gemidos del chico lo cargaban de deseo y solo pudo desquitarse en su tarea actual, sonrió cuando sintió unas temblorosas manos acariciar su cabeza y sostenerse de sus cabellos débilmente. Mientras tanto, pudo comenzar a prepararlo con uno, luego dos, y finalmente tres dedos. Ya lo sentía a más no poder, su respiración errática era una prueba de eso. Pero en algún punto Peter se encontraba de pie comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta dentro del auto. Tony se sentó y pronto lo tuvo encima, rodeando sus caderas y abriendo su pantalón en segundos.  
Notó la mirada ansiosa del chico frente a su erección, incluso abrió ligeramente la boca al verla una vez fuera y lista para él. Tony no pudo evitarlo, también se encontraba excitado, tanto por la situación poco convencional de estar a punto de hacerlo en su auto como por la desesperación del chico.  
\- Quiero sentirte – la voz de Peter lo sacó de su nube de pensamientos, se encontraba esperándolo. Con cuidado, Tony separó un poco más sus pálidas piernas. Volvió a comprobar que el chico estuviera preparado y cuando estuvo seguro, luego de una rápida mirada, comenzó a introducirse en él. Elevaba sus caderas despacio e intentando llegar a lo más profundo de Peter. Unos gemiditos anticipados y sus ojos cerrados por el goce le dejaban la vía libre a todo lo que quisiera realizar con el cuerpo de ese chico. Peter apoyo una mano en el hombro de Tony y la otra en la puerta para sostenerse.  
\- Dios, Peter – aumentó apenas la intensidad de sus estocadas -Prometo nunca más hacerte esperar.  
El mencionado solo recibió aquella disculpa y siguió besando al hombre. Tony siguió embistiéndolo y acariciando su cintura mientras Peter movía sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante, cuanto añoraba sentirse lleno y amado por su mentor.  
\- S-Señor Stark – gimió fuerte, Tony le habría dicho que bajara la voz de no ser porque se encontraban en el medio de la nada – Mas rápido… por favor ¡Ah!  
Una embestida más profunda y rápida lo hizo temblar de gusto. Pronto la gloriosa sensación asomó en la parte baja de su abdomen, la cual avisaba el inminente final para ambos.  
\-   
Ya puede vislumbrar los primeros edificios de la ciudad cuando le dio una última mirada a Peter. Se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente contra la ventana, tapado con su saco. Se veía tan adorable así. Algunos mechones cafés sobre su frente recalcaban su juventud, y esas pestañas que delineaban sus dulces ojos. En su pecho floreció un sentimiento de calidez y trató de conducir lo más lento posible con tal de no despertarlo y mantener esa bella imagen a su lado. Como si fuera un ángel imperturbable.  
Le dio una rápida caricia en la mejilla y volvió la vista al frente.


End file.
